


May the Best Android Win

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [71]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Competition, Cute, First Kiss, Fuck These Bois are Pure, Hugs, Jealousy, Mechanics, Nerdiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Bing's been dating Google for a good long while now, and it's no secret he's fond of the extensions as well. But of course, they're jealous creatures, and what happens when they decide to fight for Bing's attention?





	1. Chapter 1

Bing hummed to himself as he rummaged through his new (and super cool) wall of supplies, searching for a particular kind of gear. He frowned when he couldn’t find it in any of the segregated containers, and instead spun on his heel, placing his hands on his hips as he faced Google’s three extensions. “Hey Ollie.”

Oliver flushed bright yellow at the nickname, glancing up as Bing approached. “Y-yes?”

Bing’s lips upturned in a hopeful smirk. “You wouldn’t happen to have a certain type of gear, would you? About yay big, has those weird, kind of serrated sides on the spoke thingies?”

Oliver’s brow furrowed as he began opening up random drawers in his desk. “I know exactly what you’re talking about, I should have…one…somewhere…ah-ha!” He brandished Bing’s prize, laying it flat in his palm as he fixed Bing with a bright smile. “This, right?”

Bing lit up. “Yep! That’s perfect!” He scooped up the gear, then leaned forward, pecking Oliver on the cheek before running out of the office, waving over his shoulder. “Thanks, Ollie!”

Oliver’s face was glowing like the sun with just how _bright_ his blush was, placing a hand tentatively over his cheek and his jaw practically dropped to the floor. However, it didn’t take long for him to split in a matching, brilliant grin, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he turned to face the other two. Red and Green were both staring at him with open mouths, their jealousy almost tangibly thick in the air.

“He…kissed you.” Green was the first to find his voice, his eyes flashing briefly.

“That’s not _fair!_ ” Red pouted, crossing his arms. “Why’d he kiss _you_ first?!”

Oliver’s blush darkened, spreading down his neck. “Technically, he kissed Google first. A-and it really wasn’t a kiss, it was just on the cheek – ”

“Well if _you_ don’t count it, I won’t either.” Red seemed very determined about behaving like a child.

“I propose a competition.” Both Oliver and Red turned to Green. A smug smirk was spread across his face. “We should race to see who Bing kisses first. _Properly_ kisses.”

Red raised an eyebrow. “What happens to the two that lose?”

Green’s eyes flashed again. “They get a few _modifications_ of the winner’s design. Nothing too damaging of course, and only for a couple days, but it will be humiliating nonetheless.”

Now it was Red’s eyes that flashed, a wide grin splitting his face. “I like it! Oliver, you in?”

Oliver wrung his hands. “This sounds an awful lot like manipulation and Bing would _never_ forgive us if he found out and I would rather things _not_ revert back to the days before he and Google worked their feelings out and Bing cries because of _us_.”

Green rolled his eyes and Red pushed his chair over to him, slinging an arm over his shoulders. “You’re thinking to much, Oliver! _Relax_ a bit! It’s not gonna be nearly as bad as you think!”

Oliver sighed, shoulders slumping. “I guess _someone_ has to make sure you two don’t do anything stupid. Fine. I’ll…I’ll join.”

Red rolled away, pumping his fists in the air, and Green’s core hummed. “Then its settled. May the best android win.”


	2. Chapter 2

Red stalked the halls of the manor, trying to ignore the way his circuitries were twisting up into knots. Now that he’d agreed to Green’s little competition, he was beginning to realize he had exactly _zero_ clue how to get Bing to kiss him. Well, he could always just surprise him and take the kiss himself, but that probably wouldn’t go over well with Bing or Google and Green would probably count it as cheating because Bing wouldn’t have kissed _him_.

Red let out a frustrated groan, planting a sharp kick against the wall (he made a mental note to repair/hide the dent later). One hand tore at his hair while the other pinched the bridge of his nose, his core humming wildly.

“Uh…Red?”

He spun around, and his face immediately flushed bright red at the sight of Bing standing at the end on the hall. His blush deepened with every step closer Bing took, till he was standing before him with his hands on his hips and one eyebrow raised. “What are you doing? You guys like…never leave the office. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” He rubbed the back of his neck, giving Bing a small smile. “Yeah just, Green was driving me nuts, so I just…stepped out?”

Somehow, Bing’s eyebrow arched further up his forehead. “Oh…kay…do I need to get Google to sort something out?”

Red’s eye widened. “No! No no no, we’re good, uh…” His face lit up further, his eyes darting to the floor.

Bing began backing away, gesturing to Red with one finger. “Yeah, I’m just gonna…go get Google…you stay put alright?”

Red caught his arm before he could get very far. “Wait – nope – we’re good, we don’t need Google!” He quickly let go of Bing, his core stuttering and whirring as he gripped his own bicep. “You’re just – you’re making me flustered!”

Bing paused, then split in a wide grin, one of his hands coming up to fiddle with the pendant they made him for his birthday. He tilted his head, the glow of his eyes visible briefly through his shades, dim through the tinted lenses. “I didn’t know I had that effect on you guys. That’s adorable.”

Red’s blush had long-since spread down his neck as his gaze quickly flitted back to the floor. “Yes – well –” His words transformed into a stressed cross between a hum and a whine. “ _Fuck_.”

Bing laughed, and Red bowed his head further. “You’re cute. Come here.” Red felt Bing’s fingers under his chin, gently tilting his head back up, and then Bing was pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Red’s nose, his hand shifting from his chin to cup his cheek. By the time he was pulling away, Red was glowing like he was literally on fire, his lips partially parted in shock. Bing laughed again, caressing his cheek briefly with his thumb, before he was stepping back, giving Red a two-fingered salute. “See ya later, Red!” He spun around, but just as quickly turned back to face Red, a small smirk plastered to his face. “Oh, and you _might_ want to get that hole fixed sooner rather than later. Before Dark finds it.” And then he was off, running back the way he came.

Red swallowed harshly as he watched Bing leave. Once he was out of sight, he clenched his fists, growling softly to himself. “ _So_ close…”


	3. Chapter 3

Green walked calmly toward Bing’s room, both hands held behind his back, and the same infuriating little smirk that was usually plastered to Google’s face spread across his own. He gently rapped on the wall next to Bing’s door, and a second later the door was sliding open, revealing a surprised, mildly confused Bing. “Oh, Green! I…is there something going on I should know about? Usually you, Red, and Oliver, would rather fight someone than leave the office, and I’ve run into two of you today.”

Green smirk softened into an easy smile. “No, nothing’s going on.” He tilted his head. “Two?”

Bing gestured over his shoulder. “Yeah, I saw Red about twenty minutes ago. He was acting all flustered and weird.” He frowned, fiddling with his pendant, before he sucked in an audible, rapid breath through his teeth and he stepped aside, gesturing into his room. “Come on in.”

Green obediently stepped inside with a small bow, taking a seat on Bing’s bed. Bing sat down in his desk chair, rolling slightly and he fixed Green with an odd look, brow furrowing. “Wait, so…why _are_ you here?”

Almost instantly Green face flushed, well, _green_ , his cheeks the dark shade of pine needles. He turned his head to the side, bowing it slightly. “Well, I…came to get to know you.”

Bing jerked back slightly, shaking his head and lifting his shades, revealing his narrowed eyes. “Come again?”

Green’s blush darkened. “While it’s true that we – the Googles – are constantly sharing information, and we the extensions know everything about you via Google, it’s…not the same as sitting with you and discovering it for myself. It’s…more personal than just streams of code.”

Bing’s cheeks were steadily turning orange as Green spoke, and when he was done, Bing cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “That’s actually…really sweet.” He gave Green a small, slightly shy smile. “Well…what do you what to know?”

Green’s gaze slid to Bing’s desk, and he tilted his head curiously, going back to Bing’s face. “What are you working on? As I recall, you requested a very specific kind of gear this morning.”

Bing immediately lit up, bouncing up and down in his chair with a wide grin. “I am _so_ glad you asked, here, check this out.” He slid a bit more to the side, making room for Green to stand next him as he rambled on about his newest project, pointing to various scribbled blueprints and a half-formed shell that looked vaguely like some sort of fish (Peggy really was a creative outlet for him, wasn’t she?). Every now and then Green would interject to either point out a slight flaw in Bing’s calculations or input his own ideas for some solutions to Bing’s early issues and preventative ideas for possible later ones. Each time, Bing’s eyes would flash and he would give Green such an excited smile that Green couldn’t help the stutter in his core. By the time they were done talking, Bing had filled half a notebook with the points they discussed and no doubt had an even longer list logged in his internal files.

Bing’s eyes darted to Green briefly, and the extension raised an eyebrow. But then Bing was standing and pulling him into a tight hug, burying his face in his shoulder as Green’s mouth fell open with surprise and his eyes went wide. He hesitated a moment before reciprocating, Bing mumbling against this shoulder. “Thank you. This was fun! You’ve helped out a _lot_.”

Green pulled back, smiling gently. “It was my pleasure. I would not be averse to doing it again.” He flushed dark green, gaze dropping to the floor. “That is, if you would not be either.”

Bing beamed back. “No, I’d be totally down!” His grin softened into a warm smile. “This was…this was nice.”

Bing let go of him, turning to sit back at his desk and fervently muttering to himself as he fiddled and poked at his half-made fish, instantly engrossing himself back in his project as Green let himself out, the door sliding closed quietly behind him. He let out a sigh as he started down the hallway and back to the office, hands clasped behind his back once more with a blissful little smile on his face.

It may not have been a kiss, but somehow the moment he shared with Bing felt much more intimate.


	4. Chapter 4

Bing was just walking along in the manor, definitely _not_ doing a little skip as he hummed to himself, when a hand shot of a room he passed by and pulled him inside. He let out a short scream, eyes going wide, but was cut off by that same hand covering his mouth. He struggled against whoever was holding onto him, letting out another muffled scream, and suddenly they let go. “Hey, shh, calm down, it’s just me!”

Bing spun around, eyes narrowing. “ _Oliver?!_ ” He placed his fists on his hips. “What the _Hell_ , man?!”

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, bowing and turning his head, his logo glowing brilliantly. “Sorry! I…didn’t think that through.”

Bing snorted. “Oh really? You didn’t think _grabbing_ me and pulling me into a dark, abandoned room through? I could _never_ have guessed!”

Oliver’s face lit up bright yellow, adding to his glow. “Um – wait – hold on –” He reached passed Bing, flicking on the lights. It looked to be an old study of sorts, the abandoned desk against the far wall and the bookshelves scattered about the rest covered in a thick layer of dust. Oliver shrunk further. “Sorry…”

Bing sighed. “No, you’re good, it’s alright.” He raised an eyebrow. “Now clearly you wanted to get me alone for whatever reason. Hopefully it’s an explanation for why you three are acting so _weird_ today. I gotta say, of the three of you, kidnapping is _not_ the one I’d peg on _you_.”

Oliver’s blush deepened. “A-actually, it is. An e-explanation, that is.” Bing’s mouth fell open as Oliver continued. “See, this morning, when you kissed my cheek…Red and Green got _really_ jealous and Green came up with this stupid competition idea to see which of us you’d kiss _properly_ first, because you know that we all feel the same way about you that Google does; we’re just essentially bits of his ‘consciousness’ stuck into separate shells, but…um…”

Oliver trailed off, swallowing harshly. Bing gave a short huff of laughter, his lips quirking up in the beginnings of a smirk. “That explains all the blushing and general _weirdness_. I thought Red was gonna light on fire with just how, well, _red_ he was.” Oliver laughed, covering his mouth with one hand and keeping his head bowed. Bing’s expression softened, his hands dropping to his sides. “And…if you wanted me to kiss you, you could’ve just _asked_.”

Oliver’s head shot up, eyes squinted slightly. “Wait, wha –” The end of his sentence was cut off by Bing fisting his hand in Oliver’s shirt collar, dragging him forward and firmly planting his lips onto Oliver’s. Oliver let out a muffled squeak, his eyes shooting wide. His hands flailed briefly before they settled on Bing’s waist and his eyes finally slipped shut as he melted into the kiss, hesitantly pressing back but gradually gaining confidence.

Bing pulled back after a long moment, grinning up at Oliver with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I guess this means you won, right?” Oliver just nodded mutely, his entire face and neck flushed a deep yellow, his lips still slightly parted. Bing chuckled, glancing down to brush his thumb across the red and green ‘G’s on his pendant before he was surging forward again, cupping Oliver’s face in his hands as he connected their lips once more.

Not ten seconds later, the door was bursting open and Bing was breaking the kiss once again to glance over his shoulder. Red was standing in the doorway, his full-body glow from the effects of the pendant just beginning to fade. “Are you fucking _kidding_ me?!” He turned his body, gesturing into the room and facing someone Bing couldn’t see but could only assume was Green. “ _He_ wins?! _Seriously?!_ ”

Bing heard Green laugh as he pushed the door open further. He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. “I, frankly, wasn’t expecting much different, though I of course _hoped_ for otherwise.”

Bing scoffed, placing his hands on his hips again. “Like I told Ollie, if you guys wanted me to kiss you, you could’ve just _asked_ me instead of going through all this convoluted bull****.”

Red just crossed his owns arms, grumbling to himself and turning his head away, while Green just raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He tilted his head, smiling a little and uncrossing his arms. “Then…may I?”

Bing grinned, and then he was launching himself at the other, jumping up and locking his legs around Green’s waist as he cupped his face, pulling him into his own kiss. Green stumbled back a few steps, one hand bracing against the door while the other supported Bing, pressing back into the kiss just as eagerly. Bing couldn’t help but chuckling into it when he heard Red still muttering to himself beside them, breaking the kiss and pressing his and Green’s foreheads together.

“What the…” All heads – except Oliver’s – swiveled to face the hall. Google was standing there, looking completely bewildered as he scanned the room; specifically, Oliver’s blissed-out, clouded expression as he stared off into space and Bing’s current position. He raised an eyebrow, and Bing could see the pieces slotting together in his mind.

“Hi, Google!” Bing gave him a wide grin. “Just getting familiar with _every_ part of you!”

Google let out a snort, his eyes flashing. “If that’s what you want to call it, sure.” Still, he smiled, holding out a hand. “Come on. It’s movie night. The general consensus is Aladdin.”

Bing gasped, hopping down from Green and taking Google’s hand, allowing the eldest android to drag him away. He flashed the other three a bright grin over his shoulder, blowing them a kiss before he began chatting animatedly with Google, bumping shoulders occasionally as they walked.

Red’s jaw dropped. “Oh _come on!_ He _still_ didn’t kiss me!”

Green chuckled. “You should’ve asked, Red.”

“ _Shut the fuck up, Green!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...is so cute...I love it so much. But anyway, guess what! Some more wedding planning going on Wednesday! A really special one! See you then!


End file.
